


Utopia

by Luxas



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxas/pseuds/Luxas
Summary: This school is supposed to be his last chance. But not for Martin. One hell at home, one boredom at school, everything goes wrong in his life.However, a group project and an encounter will change everything.Or the Teen!Berlermo that no one asked for...
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here I am again for a loong story with chapters on an AU that NO ONE has asked for but here we are...  
> So here's the prologue to put up the context xd Don't hesitate to give me your opinion or to leave a kudo xd That will motivate me to write chapter one hehe xd

_PROLOGUE ___ ____

__The blows resounded in the night in a macabre rhythm. A regular rhythm. One, then two, then three. Followed by a long silence. Then one, then two, then three again. The young boy felt the sound of the blows echoing in his head: "Stop it.", "Stop it.", "Stop it." He clenched his teeth to whiten his jaw. The cacophony in his head grew louder and louder, more and more violent. He instinctively placed his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to stop the deafening noise. Words continued to hammer at his mind again and again; louder and louder. He tried to concentrate on the constant crash on his door. He wanted to forget. To forget everything. His fear, his disgust, his doubts, his sadness, his anguish, his apprehension.... His anger. All these feelings that had been with him for as long as he could remember.  
Just forget everything. _ _

__One, then two, then three._ _

__Suddenly, he looked up sharply. He thought he heard a voice. Unsure, he took his hands out of his ears and straightened up slightly. His eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, and he had no difficulty visualizing the various objects in his room. And there he waited. He waited to see if the voice was just a figment of his imagination or if it was real. Was it a utopia or a flash of hope? After a few minutes of silence, the young boy leaned against the wall, giving up his determination. He breathed a sigh of frustration, and of course it was then that the voice was heard again._ _

__"Martín...?"_ _

__It was his mother's voice. Soft but hesitant. He quickly left his bed. Dark silhouette leaving his refuge. He groped his way to the door. He stopped for a second, his hand on the doorknob, wanting to enjoy the thundering calm of his room. He took a deep breath before opening the door. The artificial light attacked his eyes, which he squinted reflexively. Once he got used to the light, he faced his mother. He offered her an empty and embarrassed smile, apprehensive of what was to come._ _

__"Martín... Again?" she finally said in a tired voice, "You got kicked out of school again...?"_ _

__Without a word, the boy nodded, approving her words. He clenched his fists, digging his fingernails into his palms._ _

__"It's really not possible anymore... Me and your father can't handle this anymore."_ _

__At the sound of these words, Martín uttered a slight grunt of anger. He couldn't bear to hear that it was _always _his fault. Without a word, he lowered his head.___ _

____"We've enrolled you in another school. You'll be able to start classes in January," sighed the young woman as her son's lack of response. "It's the last one you'll be enrolled at. The last, do you hear me?"_ _ _ _

____Faced with his mother's firm tone, the teenager could only respond positively to this statement. Without going further, he turned around and went back to his darkened room. He closed the door behind him and lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was pensive, but somewhat jaded. He had gone to many high schools and they were all the same... He breathed a long sigh of despair before saying :_ _ _ _

____"I hope the students won't be too boring. And straight."_ _ _ _

____•//•_ _ _ _

____"Hello, everybody! Today we welcome the new student I told you about." The teacher turned his head towards him, a warm smile on his face. "Don't be shy, introduce yourself!."_ _ _ _

____He stepped forward and faced the students. He stared at them for a few moments before saying._ _ _ _

____"My name is Martín Berrote and I'm not happy to be here."_ _ _ _


End file.
